


Always A Trap

by OrionHunts



Series: Always Until Never [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Blüdhaven, Crime, Dark, Dick Grayson is a Police Officer, Dysfunctional Family, Evil Dick Grayson, Evil Nightwing, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Hate, Murder, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionHunts/pseuds/OrionHunts
Summary: The suspense continues, and the disappearance of Nightwing is coupled with the arrival of a new Blüdhaven criminal.Will the Bat family ever reunite with their beloved brother and son? Or will they forever be running in circles, trying to catch up with a 'supposed' lost cause?Don't worry about reading these fics in order.Basically, Dick is angry as Hell, and the Batfam have no idea where Dick is and if he's the guy that the police dubbed "the Blüdhavan Beast".





	Always A Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly OOC, but that's a given now that Dick gave up on the whole super hero gimmick.

Blüdhaven had never been a pristine city. It was never hopeful. Or opportunistic. Or even remotely habitable. But never before had there been so many unforeseen deaths in less than a month. 

\--

The nighttime buzz was particularly silent; there was barely anything to be heard-- aside from the honking of cars-- but one lone man, panting and shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. His sapphire eyes were fluttering open and closed, light fading in and out of darkness. Life often times lacked that finesse that the man so dearly loved, and now was no exception. Wanting to case a famous serial killer, the rookie police officer so desperately walked into a trap.

Fools wandered into bad situations, and he had been no different. It all began rather suddenly, much to his distaste; it had been erry throughout his entire trip down to the slums, it was as if everyone were holding their breaths. Waiting for him to slip. Waiting for the trap to snatch up its next victim

Given the situation, he supposed, it _was_ foolish to skip off without supervision from his commanding officers or without even a search warrant, but here he was, waltzing into the heart of a crime area-- _alone_. Talk on the street lead him to their serial killer, and he greedily jumped the gun and ran into the trap. To the city’s newest and most famous criminal. And if he were to successfully book him, then he’d make a name for himself. _And finally be worth something in the eyes of his superiors..._

But his trip down to the drugged-up side of town took for an unsurprising turn of the worst when a brick met with the back of his head. As if he were in a movie, his life flashed before his eyes. Everything was happening so fast, and damn, he was not ready to go. Die. Succumb to death’s door.

Crimson, thick, seeping blood dripped down his neck as he waited and waited for answers-- for _help_. But there was no one to come. So as he crumpled to the ground and started feeling around the rough pavement, looking frantically for his dropped weapon, thoughts flew through his head, but sadly, all to be said was already done.

But oh, of course this had to happen! Who in their right minds would even go into the ‘dark side’ of Blüdhaven without backup, anyway? Especially when there was some crazed, bloodthirsty lunatic on the loose?

There was no excuse to explain why he wandered into this obvious trap, the only thing that could explain why he was such a fool was because he was only a rookie. A _novice_ in a field of professionals. A _fool_ playing a chess-masters game. And he sure as Hell had not thought past catching the murderer. He’d thought about the result, but he had never thought of the how. So here he was concussed and laying helplessly, but the silence carried on patiently. Not a creature in sight to hear him scream. No one to come to his rescue as the brick was replaced with a lead pipe. No one to hear him cry out when his head received a fresh smack from his unseen attacker.

His soon-to-be killer finally flipped over his shoulders and displayed himself for the panicking police officer, and he smiled. He actually _smiled_. The poor boy's heart quickened as he looked into the face that split into two, like the Goddamn Cheshire Cat.

_But wait-- wasn't Nightwing a good guy? What was he doing here?_

The bloody weapon didn't make any sense in the hands of the hero, and his concussed head was quickly fogging up with terrible thoughts, but his attacker especially confused him. The answers he so dearly craved danced right in front of him, and the silent night seemed to be screaming in his ears as he pieced together what was going on. 

_A hero no more!_

The officer sat there, no more calm than before, when the supposed hero strutted up close and personal, making him wish he had a breath mint.

Jumbled thoughts fell in and out of his head, and it didn't make any more sense when his fingers were hacked off between the man’s perfectly-straight teeth, or even when a rusty knife made itself known in-between his bruised ribcage.

But finally, after what felt like hours of torture, his vision gave out, and all that was left to hear, in the silent night, was laughter. 

\--

The dusty old television set frizzled in and out of focus as the station was tuned to channel 7, the scene on screen was one depicting a dirty, old alley. Dozens of forensic scientists and detectives buzzing around searching for clues. A young, clearly unnerved, woman was about to begin talking; her hands shaking slightly as she grasped the microphone, and she finally started to repeat the script flashing behind the camera.

“You can see it here, folks. The _Blüdhaven Beast_ has caught another victim…” The news reporter started to drone on, like every other news anchor in the country, as Commissioner Amy Rohrbach quickly shut off the television. Everyone shifted around, fury ran through each one deep, as they waited for their leader to guide them. To rally them forth and take down the _beast_.

“Listen up, men. We knew ahead of time what we were going up against, but now, that stone-cold sonuvabitch took one of our own. We take him down, and we do it right,” She announced to the den of police officers. All of which were seething in anger, all with determination to take down a murderer. 

Except for one, that is.

Dick Grayson quietly stood there, knowing full well what was going to happen. He already had Batman and his merry gang of misfits stalking him, ready to drag him feet first back into their little, happy ‘family’, and now he had his coworkers ready to find and prosecute him too.

It was time to find another city to crash [and burn] in, and he knew that he’d overstayed his time in Blüdhaven.

The police (his coworkers, keep in mind) were hot on his tail, as were the Bat fuckups. Amy continued talking, cheering and encouraging their fellow officers to search and find the killer as he finally decided on where to go. 

It was just time to make like a bat and fly into the night.

\--

Batman and Robin.

The Boy Wonder.

The World’s Greatest Detective.

The Goddamn _Dynamic Duo_ was out searching for their lost family member, and yet there were no sign of him.

Add in Red Robin and Red Hood, and one would think that they knew how to find their precious Nightwing.

Throw in nearly the entire Justice League, and surely he wouldn't still be missing.

But no one thought to look in plain sight, to check and see if he were living in his same apartment. Working the same job. Eating the same cereal.

But with the ‘disappearance’ of Nightwing; Dick’s newest nighttime activities; they glanced over Blüdhaven and were all practically unaware of the sudden appearance of the _Blüdhaven Beast_. And forgot to even look for the Golden Boy in the place most obvious.

Sadly, they came to their senses too late, and by the time they came to their wits, the apartment had been cleaned out.

\--

His needed departure from his beloved city upset him, but Dick knew he had to make his mark elsewhere. Find new victims. Set new traps. _Cleanse the Earth of its dirty, uncivilized humans._

So he resigned from his once-beloved job that evening, and all that was left was to pick up and leave. 

Except, he decided to give the BPD one last laugh. 

One last search party.

And all it needed, was one little death.

And who better to kill, than their very own mayor?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below and leave your opinion on the series so far!


End file.
